Do you wanna build a pie? Dean x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: cute and fluffy! some sex references and swearing. hope y'all like!


You curled up on the couch, your legs hugging your chest. You were reading a book, trying to make yourself as small as possible. It was cold, and you were trying to keep all the heat close to your chest. You had a blanket wrapped round your legs.

The bunker could get freezing cold during the winter. Luckily, you had Dean to hold you and keep you warm. Just thinking about him sent pleasant shivers down your spine.

You could hear his boots stomping around the bunker. He went into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. You could hear him so clearly.

"Aw dammit... is there _really_ none left?! Craaaap..." He stormed out of the kitchen an you could hear him walk into the living room, where you were.

"Hey (F/N)..." He walked over to you and sat next to your legs. He pulled your legs onto his lap and rested his arms in them.

"Hey!" You set your book down on the coffee table. He was pouting.

"What's wrong?" You tilt your head to the side.

"...We're outta pie..." He looked down, doing the pouty lip.

"Aw...And it was that apple cinnamon one, huh?" You scoot closer. He hugs your hips and sets his head on your shoulder.

"Don't remind me..." he buried his face into the crook of your neck.

"I'm sorry." you put your hand on his cheek. Then you came up with a great idea.

"Hey babe, I have an idea you'll like." You smile and look down at him. He looks up.

"Yeah, what is that (F/N)?" He held your hips tighter. He seemed to be in a flirty mood once more.

"We can _make _a pie."

"Ooooo! I like it. But you have wear the 'kiss the cook' apron..." he nuzzled your neck, causing you to blush.

"No, _you're _gonna wear it. I like you in frills." You could tell a little shiver went down his spine. It made you smile.

"Alright, let's get up!" You start to get up, but he pounces on you. You give a small squeak of surprise.

"Oh ho there missy! When did I ever say you could get up?" He was hovering above you, pinning your arms to the couch. He nuzzled your nose with his. You blush heavily. You rub his back kiss his cheek. He grabs your legs and wraps them around his hips. He kisses you and plunges his tongue into your mouth and explores your mouth. You kiss back. Dean's kisses always made you feel hot and like you were gonna melt. You _lived _for that feeling.

Once he pulled away, he brushed your cheek with his hand.

"Mmm... Almost as sweet as pie itself." He licked his lips.

"Can I have another taste, milady?" He said nearing your face.

"After we finish our duty, you can have more than a taste, milord. You may have a whole piece."You lick your lips seductively.

"Oooh! Tingles..." He raised his eyebrows. He pulled you up off your back still holding your hips.

"_Now_ we can make pie."

You both get up, and head to the kitchen to make the much desired pie. You open the cupboards and pull out all the tools and ingredients you need. Dean got out the eggs and milk.

"Thank you, milord." You playfully give a little curtsy.

As you pour the ingredients into bowls, he hugged your hips and rested his head on your shoulder.

"Mmm... Ooo, are you forgetting a certain pink, frilly apron?" He asked with the smirk in his voice.

"You still want that piece later?"

"...Yes..." You look and he pouted slightly.

"Then _you _should go put on said frilly apron."

"Yes, milady..." He pecked your cheek and went to get the apron.

After you had finished rolling the crust, you heard Dean grumble and groan.

"I don't wanna come out, (F/N)..." He whined. You turn around.

"C'mon, Dean... I wanna see you. Plus, you have to help me finish this pie _sometime_..." You smirk.

"Ugh... Fiiiiiine..." He walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, very slowly. He wore a pink apron with frills and it was shaped like a heart. On the top half of the apron, it said 'kiss the cook' in cursive.

"You look magnificent, lady Deaniella!" You chuckle.

"Don't laugh, (F/N)!" He pouted.

"Awww... Dean. You are adorable. C'mon. Help me finish this pie!" He walked closer to you and you wrapped your arms around his hips.

"Okay." He smiled.

After the pie was in the oven, Dean pulled you closer to him.

"May I receive my piece now, milady?" He kissed your temple. You nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"Mmm... Yes you may, milord." He picked you up bridal style and carried you out of the kitchen, still on.


End file.
